Can You Hear Me? (legible)
by KarissaEB
Summary: Hehe... *grins sheepishly* guess going font-happy didn't work. ^_^ Here's a copy of this fic that you can read... sorry! R&R! Kari :)


Can You Hear Me?  
by Kari

A/N: I don't really have anything to say about this one... I'll say it at the end :) Hope you enjoy it! Oh, warning... you may need tissues nearby for this one. Takari ^_^ What else? Well, maybe Taiora or Misomebody... okay I'm rambling now... I'll shutup. Oh wait, before I do... the lyrics to the song are in asterisks ( *) ^_^ I don't own Digimon, nor do I own this beautiful song. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Down on my knees again tonight*

T.K. and Kari sat in the waiting room, Kari sobbing quietly with worry and T.K. trying desperately not to cry... at least not yet. He had to be strong for her. He got off his chair and kneeled down in front of Kari, taking hold of her trembling hands, holding them to his face, and he began to pray.

*I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right*

"God, please..." T.K. pleaded silently, "Please let him be okay."

*See there is a boy that needs your help*

"The doctors think there's something wrong with him, and if it's what they think it is, there's nothing they can do... only you can do something, Lord..." T.K. continued as a tear rolled down his cheek.

*I've done all that I can do myself*

"We've done all we can to help him... we're helpless without you now..." he choked out to God.

*His mother is tired, I'm sure you can understand, each night as he sleeps, she goes in to hold his hand*

Kari got up suddenly. "T.K., I need to go to him... he'll be asleep by now, and I want to be with him... in case something happens." Kari walked towards the boy's room and entered. She saw the young 14-year-old boy lying pale on the bed. She crept in silently so she wouldn't wake him and she took his cold hand in hers, trying desperately to stay awake.

*And she tries not to cry as the tears fill her eyes*

Tears found their way to her eyes, but she swallowed them... the young boy was weak, and she needed to be strong for him.

*Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight?*

T.K. walked towards the boy's room and looked sadly through the glass. He saw his beloved wife, Kari, struggling to be strong for theboy lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires that were sustaining his life... for now. T.K. could think of no better thing to do at this point than to continue praying. It had always worked for Tai when he was in trouble, and for Sora, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Mimi, and all the others... he closed his eyes, releasing the tears that had been building up for the past three hours, and hoped God could hear him.

*Can you see him? Can you make him feel alright?*

Kari sat clutching the young boy's hand, as if she truly believed that somehow the mere touch would somehow save him. Kari looked up to the ceiling, beggin God to make him okay.

*If you can hear me, let me take his place somehow*

T.K. continued praying... "God, please... he has his life to live yet... I'll take his place... make me sick... don't let him go through this, please..." T.K. looked up from the ground as he heard slow footsteps walking his way.

*See he's not just anyone, he's my son*

Kari looked out at T.K. through the window as she felt his presence behind her and saw that one of the doctors that was caring for the boy had approached him. She jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room. "Is he okay?" she asked him frantically. T.K. held tightly to her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi, I'm terribly sorry..." Kari began silently sobbing as the doctor continued with the diagnosis, "...but your son has acute leukemia." "No... it can't be..." T.K. said softly in shock.

*Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep*

T.K. sat in the room next to his son, watching over him. Kari sat next to him, sadly smiling upon the young boy.

*I dream of the boy he'd like to be*

"You know T.K., he would've made a great lawyer." "Or a basketball or soccer player." Kari smiled, allowing that only to escape her in her time of grief. "Like father, like son," she said softly.

*I try to be strong and see him through*

Kari and T.K. tried desperately not to cry as they saw their son begin to awaken from his anaesthetic sleep. "Hey mom, hey dad," the boy said weakly. "Hi there son," T.K. said, reaching over to him and gently ruffling his hair. "Did my tests come back yet?" "Yes, they did..." Kari said, smiling sadly at him. "Am I okay?" "Well, the doctors aren't completely sure if you're going to be okay or not, but they're going to do everything in their power to make sure you are okay." The couple's son smiled lightly at the pair and dozed back off to sleep as he said, "Okay...don't worry you two, I'm fighting it." Kari began to cry on T.K.'s shoulder as she saw her son's innocent determination. "We have to be strong for him sweetie," T.K. said in a faltering voice, he himself trying to blink back tears, "he needs our strength."

*But God, who he needs right now is you*

T.K. and Kari were again speaking to the doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do?" T.K. pleaded, hodling the softly crying Kari in his arms. "No... we diagnosed him too late. What your needs, unfortunately, is a miracle," the doctor said in dismay. 

*Let him grow old, live life without this fear*

The frightened parents sat at their son's side, praying silently as they watched over him. Suddenly, the boy stirred. "Son?" T.K. said worriedly, slightly rising from his chair. He saw that his son was still asleep, but what he heard escape the boy's lips made him want to kill whoever had given his son this awful disease... Kari watched the boy twist violently in his sleep in horror. "No... NO... I don't want to die... they need me!..." The boy, just as suddenly as he had began, stopped twisting and slipped into a deep sleep once more. Kari sat petrified, her heart and body filled with sheer terror at the words just spoken out of her sleeping son. 

*What would I be, living without him here?*

T.K. thought painfully about what he would do if his son were to die. True, he would still have Kari here, but to be without his only son, his pride and joy... the mere notion made his heart long to cease beating.

*He's so tired, and he's scared*

Kari watched her son sleep sadly, as his face held a frightened scowl as he slept.

*Let him know that you're there*

The doctor looked in through the glass at the couple and their son. "Please, if there's somebody up there," the man pleaded quietly, "help this one... there's something special about this family."

*Can you hear me?*

The boy's heart monitor began to flatline.

*Am I getting through tonight?*

T.K. and Kari gasped in horror as the doctors rushed in.

*Can you see him?*

"Charge the paddles!" the doctor yelled frantically, as T.K. and Kari cried in the background when they saw their son's body jump into the air as the paddles electronically attempted to restart the boy's heart.

*Can you make him feel alright?*

"COME ON!" the doctor shouted in frustration, "LIVE!"

*If you can hear me, let me take his place somehow*

T.K. cried out to God. "NO!" he screamed desperately, "WE NEED HIM!"

*See he's not just anyone...*

The doctor's eyes filled with tears as he lowered the paddles in defeat. "I'm sorry," he choked out to T.K. and Kari, his eyes overflowing when he saw the parents of the boy sobbing quietly. "Time of death..." he whispered in a faltering voice, looking up at the clock through tearsoaked eyes, "10:15 PM."

*Can you hear me?*

T.K. and Kari sobbed as they watched the doctors leave, defeated.

*Can you see him?*

T.K. slowly covered his son's body with the sheet on his bed.

*Please don't leave him...*

"Lord," Kari said quietly, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks, "please take care of him for us." 

*He's my son.*

Kari and T.K. Takaishi kissed their frail 14-year-old son goodbye on his covered forehead and slowly walked out of the room, miserable with grief, but strangely comforted... their son no longer had to suffer.

~~~~~~~

A/N again: IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!! *sniffles* I'm sorry! Just pull out a kleenedx or something. I read through this with the song playing and it fits well... the song itself was written for the singer's friends (a couple) who had a 14-year-old son that had been diagnosed with leukemia, and Mark Schultz wrote it to illustrate a father struggling with his son's illness. I kinda made God look merciless in here... but that's totally not the case. If you have any questions about God or anything, I'd be happy to answer them for you. [KelyseB@aol.com][1] I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my references to God, I wasn't trying to offend anyone. But the real song, He's My Son, is a christian song, so it REALLY fit! God bless! Kari ^_^

   [1]: mailto:KelyseB@aol.com



End file.
